<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entertain Me by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139003">Entertain Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, drabble but not legally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow gets bored.</p><p>Set pre-canon, post-Kiryu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entertain Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of probably many Kizuna drabbles that I’m writing. Each of them is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song? </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, man, I’m so bored.” Crow complained to the room, laying upside down on the broken (but functional) couch that they’d managed to find in the junkyards and drag back to the rooms of an abandoned building that they’d claimed for themselves. “I feel like I’ve been bored for days. We haven’t done anything for days. Let’s do something! I wanna live.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei looked over from his mess of parts and a half assembled duel disk that he was tinkering with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to do?” he asked. Jack, sitting on most of a chair, turned his attention to Crow as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s not many people to duel but each other.” he commented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to duel anyway.” Crow said dully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.” Yusei hummed and he walked over to Crow, knelt, and took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, what’re you doing, Yusei?” he asked between kisses. Yusei shushed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doing something.” he answered breathily, moving a hand to feel up Crow’s chest through his shirt. He beckoned Jack over. “I’m sure we can make some fun out of this.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>